


Miraculous Rewrite

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s01 Cœur de pierre - Origines | Stoneheart - Origins, Episode: s01 Origines | Origins Parts 1-2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: So basically the episodes never come out in order and the continuity is lacking. Here's my take on writing a comprehensive show while taking into account my knowledge of how French school systems and holidays work. Also a lot of research. I want this to be good.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Miraculous Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> First major change: We're starting with them being 15 instead of 13. I changed LB's suit. She's an aspiring fashion designer. She can do better than a onesie. She also saw Alya's Majestia comic earlier that day so I took some inspo from that. I didn't include all the Hawkmoth and Master Fu stuff since I wanted this to be more from Adrien and Marinette's perspective to give some insight into their thoughts. As far as the show introducing them it makes sense, but if you're here, you've already watched the show. A lot of the dialogue is pulled directly from the show so far, but that will change as my little tweaks butterfly effect. I won't be updating on any sort of schedule, especially as I drift farther from the source material. I hope you enjoy.

Marinette would have liked to say she was ready for a new school year. She really did enjoy learning, but it wasn’t the learning or teachers that put her off. It was one Chloe Bourgeois, her long time bully. It was possible that they would finally be in different classes, but with her luck it was unlikely. Her mother tried to assure her things would be just fine… right before she set off a chain reaction at the breakfast bar creating a huge mess. She was feeling pretty confident by the time she got out the door, though, even if she did almost drop the macarons her Papa handed her seconds after he did so. And then she almost immediately got hit by a car. That wasn’t the biggest problem though. An older man with a cane was in the middle of the crosswalk! He was going to be hit. She didn’t think before she acted, she didn’t even realize until after that those surrounding her had been on their phones and wouldn’t have done a thing. She dashed over and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the safety of the sidewalk… And there went the macarons. And there was the bell! With a rushed pleasantry she ran across the street and hoped beyond all hope that a familiar blonde wouldn’t be in her class this time.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”  
“Ugh. Here we go again.”  
“That’s _my_ seat.”  
“But Chloe, this has always been my seat.”  
“Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats.” 

And there was the sidekick. Now she was cornered.

“Why don’t you go and sit beside that new girl over there?”  
Said new girl gave a look showing she was not impressed.  
“But-”  
“Listen, Adrien’s arriving today and so that’s going to be his seat, so this is going to be my seat. Get it?” Chloe slammed her hands down on the desk as she moved further into Marinette’s space.  
“Uh… Who’s Adrien?”  
Chloe and Sabrina started laughing.   
“Can you believe she doesn’t know? What rock have you been living under?”  
“He’s only a famous model.”  
“And I’m his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move.”  
“Hey! Who made you queen of seats?” The new girl was behind Chloe with her arms crossed.  
“Oh look, Sabrina. We’ve got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What’re you gonna do super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?”  
The new girl got up in Chloe’s face. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” she nearly growled. “Come on.”

She dragged Marinette to sit with her causing the macarons to spill… again. It really wasn’t their day. Marinette muttered apologies about the mess.

“Chillax girl, no biggie.”  
“I so wish I could handle Chloe the way you do.”  
“You mean the way Majestia does it. She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. So we can’t let her get away with it.”  
“Well that’s easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.”  
“That’s cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence.”

Marinette took the only survivor out of the box of macarons and split it in half. She handed one to the new girl.

“Marinette.”  
“Alya.”

\-------------------

Adrien was _so_ ready for school. He’d never been allowed to go before… well he technically wasn’t allowed this year either, but Chloe had helped him get set up to go to her school, so all he had to do was make it in the building before he got caught. He was running through the streets of Paris fueled by pure joy. He had to be somewhat careful that no one recognized him, but it wasn’t too busy that morning. Unfortunately just as he was nearing the building, the car that had his bodyguard and his father’s assistant in it also closed in.

“Adrien! Please reconsider. You know what your father wants.”  
“This is what _I_ want to do!” 

He was so close and turned to go in when he heard a groan. An older man was on the sidewalk reaching for his cane. Instead of running up the steps he ran to the man and helped him up. When he turned around again the Gorilla and Nathalie were blocking his path. He dejectedly walked over.

“I just want to go to school like everybody else. What’s so wrong with that? Please don’t tell my father about all this.”

Gorilla guided him back to the car as Nathalie led. If it was up to him, Adrien would be allowed at school, but Nathalie was on a tighter leash from their boss and outranked him. They drove back to the mansion and Adrien felt his hope slip away.

\--------------

After their first class, some students had P.E. while others would go to the library. Just as the bell rang, Kim passed Ivan a note that clearly upset him. He was ready to throw a punch when the teacher caught him.

“Ivan!”  
He waved the note a bit. “But Kim-”  
“Ivan, go to the principal’s office.”

He crumpled up the paper and reluctantly did as he was told, Kim laughing all the while.

“Excuse me, young man, hasn’t anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on, out you go, let’s try it again.”

Ivan did as he was told. He’d been through this enough times to know it would end better that way. Before he could knock, he heard a voice in his head.

“Stone Heart, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.”  
“Ok, Hawkmoth.” 

A strange dark aura enveloped him and everything disappeared.

\-----------------

Marinette was in the library talking with her new friend Alya when the whole school shook, knocking them out of their seats. Everyone began aimlessly running and yelling in a panic and Alya dragged her to her feet.

“Come on!”

They saw the monitors that showed security footage. There was a giant stone thing yelling outside the school standing on top of cracked sidewalk that definitely wasn’t like that when she came in. 

“Wh- What’s going on?! He had… Ivan’s voice?”  
“It’s as if he’s been transformed into a real life supervillain! GPS? Check. Battery? Check. I am so out of here!”  
“Hey! Where are you going?!”  
“Where there’s a supervillain, there’s always a superhero close behind! There’s no way I’m missing this.”

Marinette watched Alya, who she thought was way too excited for the situation, run out the doors. She looked at the monitors once more just as the monster threw a car at the camera, ending the footage.

\------------

Adrien having not made it to school was instead being quizzed by Nathalie when his father came into the room. He was almost excited when the man asked for a minute, only to be horribly disappointed when he gave a scolding.

“You are not going to school. I have already told you.”

Adrien looked to Nathalie who looked down to her feet. At least she had the decency to feel bad about telling on him. 

“But Father-”  
“Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world.”  
“It’s not dangerous father! I’m always stuck in here by myself. Why can’t I go out and make friends just like everybody else?”  
“Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son.” Gabriel could see in Adrien’s eyes that he had given up protesting. “Continue.”  
Nathalie waited until her boss left the room to speak. “We can leave it there for today if-”

That was all Adrien needed to run to his room and flop down face first onto his bed. Soon after he heard and felt the Earth shaking, but not in a consistent wave like an earthquake. It seemed more like… footsteps? He ran outside to see what was happening where he found many police cars and officers in front of his house facing off against… What was that?! Some sort of monster? Maybe the outside really was dangerous… but if things like this happened often he would have studied it with current events or at least come across it on his hours of web surfing. They shot tasers at it, but that only caused it to grow. The officers were forced to run and the thing threw one of their vans after them. He immediately went back to his room and turned on the news where the mayor was giving a speech asking for citizens to remain at home. The screen turned to the usual newscaster Nadja Chamack. A supervillain? That thing was a super villain? He looked down…

“Huh? What’s this doing here?”

\---------------

Marinette had made it home and was watching the newscast on her computer.

“I hate first days back at school.”

Her eyes drifted downwards and came upon a box she had never seen before. She opened it to find earrings and oh, wait, that's a bright light. She threw the box in surprise. A creature appeared before her.

“Ah! Help! It’s a giant bug! A- a mouse! A bug-mouse!”  
“Everything’s ok. Don’t be scared.”

Oh god it talked! She put her hands behind her and reached for things to throw and keep it away from her.

“Bug-mouse!”  
“Stop!”  
“Would you just listen, Marinette? I know everything may seem a bit strange to you, but-” Marinette swung a glass down over the top of the creature. “Ok. If that makes you feel safer.”  
“What _are_ you? And how do you know my name?”  
“I’m a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.”  
“Mom! Dad!”  
“No!” Tikki phased through the glass to get in front of the girl. “I’m your friend, Marinette. You must trust me. You’re the only one who can stop Stone Heart!”

\-----------

At the same time, Adrien had opened his own strange box to find a ring before a green flash of light nearly blinded him. The creature that appeared stretched and yawned. 

“No way. You’re like the genie in the lamp.”  
“I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal. I’m way more personable. Plagg. Nice to meet you.” He began to take in the room and move around it. “Ooooh, swanky.”  
Adrien watched as the creature’s first instinct was to bite one of the heads of the metal foosball players. “Don’t do that!”  
Plagg flew to the next thing that caught his eye. “Oh, so shiny. Can you eat this?” Chomp. “No you can’t. What about this?”

Adrien gave up on trying to protect every little thing from Plagg’s searching teeth and instead used his rock climbing wall to get the drop on the little creature. He was able to get a hold of him and land safely on the couch.

“I still don’t know what you’re doing here.”  
“I’m a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?”  
“Uh-uh.” He very much did not get it.  
“Good, now you got anything to eat around here? I’m starving.”  
“My dad’s pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn’t be. He has no sense of humor.”  
“Your father must never know that I exist. Or anyone for that matter.”

\----------

“This must be some mistake. The only superpower I could have is super awkwardness… I know! Alya would know! That’s my friend, well at least I think she would. She loves superheroes! She’d totally be up for the job. You should go see her-”  
“Marinette! You’re the chosen one!”

\-----------

“But I’m stuck here! I’m not even allowed to go to school. What good is a superhero that’s imprisoned in his own house?”  
“No good. That’s why it’s all going to change soon. If you’re willing to change, that is.”

Adrien was ready for this. He was determined to have his life change.

“Claws out, that’s how you transform.”  
“Got it. Plagg, claws out!”  
“No! Wait! I haven’t finished explaining-”

Plagg was sucked into his new ring green light encased him and he felt his clothes transform, as well as having an interesting sensation on the top of his head and at his tailbone. He looked down to see himself in an all black super suit with claws, boots, a belt tail, ears, and a gold bell.

“Too cool.”

\------------

Marinette put her new magic earrings on. “Ok, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchamacallit is hiding?”  
“The akuma. And you must encapture it.”  
“Got it. Capture. And what’s that charm thing again?”  
“Lucky charm, it’s your secret superpower.”  
Marinette sighed. “This is all going too fast, Tikki. I- I- won’t be able to pull this off! Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say: Spots on.”  
“Spots on?”

She was enveloped in a pink light and felt her clothing change. She was not ready for this! Looking in the mirror she saw her suit. If it had been normal clothing, it would have seemed like she was wearing a full long sleeve black bodysuit with booties, shorts, gloves and a sleeveless mock neck crop top that the end of followed her ribs and had a cape resembling wings attached at where the shoulder seems would be that were all red with black spots. Under further examination it appeared the suit was all one piece.

“How do I get this thing off? Tikki? If you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I’m not going anywhere.”

Her search was interrupted when the news caught her attention. She could see Alya riding up behind the villain on her bike. Just then her mom called up to her.

“Marinette, did you get home ok?”  
“Yeah, mom! Just super!”  
Sabine opened the trapdoor that led to her daughter’s room. “Marinette? You in here? Tom, we’d better call the school.”  
Marinette went quickly up to her balcony. “Ok. I have special powers. And.. apparently this super yo-yo thingy?”

She threw the yoyo which secured itself on a gargoyle. She then pulled which sent her flying.

\-------------

Chat Noir had been very impressed with himself for figuring out how this whole thing worked. He was just remarking to himself how he was getting the hang of the use of his staff when he saw a girl in red flying through the air towards him… or was she falling… Oh, yeah. She was falling. She hit and they were both knocked down, but her yoyo caught on his staff and tangled them up, saving them at the last second from crashing into the concrete.

“Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in,” he joked.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t do it on purpose.”   
They were able to quickly detangle themselves from the yoyo string  
“I bet you’re the partner my kwami told me about. I’m…” He thought for a moment. “Chat Noir. Yeah. Chat Noir. And you?”  
Marinette was still trying to dislodge her weapon from Chat Noir’s. “I’m, ma- uh… I’m ma-” The yoyo dropped onto her partner’s head. “Madly clumsy. I’m so clumsy.”  
“No sweat clumsy girl. I’m learning the ropes, too.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a large building falling to the ground a few blocks away. Chat jumped into action.

“Hey, wait! Where are you going?!”  
He stopped for only a moment on top of a roof top. “To save Paris, right?”  
“Ugh. Trust yourself, trust yourself.” 

Marinette kept repeating the mantra as she started swinging her yoyo.

\----------

The half of Marinette’s class that had left the school for PE were still at the field, not having heard the news. Stone Heart jumped on top of the stadium and found who he was looking for.

“So, who’s the wuss now?”

Most of the class had the sense to run as soon as they saw a giant stone monster, but Kim waited until said monster had jumped down and was chasing him. He was nearly caught before a pole came down next to him and in front of the monster. He took one look at the leather clad boy and decided he didn’t have time to unpack all of that at the moment so he ran for safety.

“Hey. It’s not nice to pick on people who are smaller than you.”  
“I guess you’re talking about yourself.” 

Stone Heart swung for the newly appeared cat boy. Chat Noir dodged easily, being smaller and more nimble than his opponent. The fencing lessons didn’t hurt either. He managed to get on the offensive and strike a blow resulting in Stone Heart growing even larger.

“Where are you partner?” He called out not unkindly but somewhat impatiently, not that he could be blamed for that since he was near becoming a pan-chat.

Marinette was watching worriedly from a distance. She cringed at every near miss but was having trouble bringing herself to move.

“No, I can’t. I’m not gonna be able to do it.”

She watched in horror as a goal was thrown and would have hit Alya who was previously unnoticed in Chat hadn’t been able to throw his baton to catch it. With that distraction and without his weapon, Stone Heart easily picked him up in one fist.

“What are you waiting for, super red bug?! The world is watching you!” Alya called out to her.

She was nervous and scared and not at all confident, but she knew what she had to do. Once she was determined to do something, she did it, no matter what. She dropped down and wrapped her yoyo around the villain’s legs while sliding between them.

“Animal cruelty? How shameful.” She pulled and the giant fell, releasing Chat Noir in the process. “Sorry it took so long, Chat Noir.”  
“It’s cool, Wonder Bug. Now let’s kick his rocky behind!”

Chat Noir would have charged right back in if Marinette hadn’t grabbed his tail before he could. 

“Wait! Haven’t you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.”  
“Different how?”  
“Uh… I don’t know.”  
“Ok then. Let’s use our powers. Cataclysm!” Chat Noir felt a powerful chaotic aura coming out of his right hand. “Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.”  
“I don’t need a superpower to destroy everything- No don’t do that!”

Too late. Chat Noir destroyed the goal at their end of the field.

“Cool. It’s just you and me now! Time to rumble soon to be rubble!”  
“Chat Noir! Wait!”

He did not. He ran and launched himself at Stone Heart and landed a hand on it’s foot… Chat used ‘Cataclysm’, but nothing happened!

“Huh?” He tried again. “Uh oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power.”

Chat Noir waved nervously up at Stone Heart trying his best to look apologetic. Stone Heart kicked him across the field to Marinette and the accursed cataclysmed goal. She was giving him the look, you know when someone is shocked at how dumb something you just did was just like they had tried to warn you? He’d only seen that look on Chloe and in memes, but he definitely recognized it.

“And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn’t your kwami explain anything to you?”  
“I guess I was a little excited about my new life.”  
“Well, up to me. Lucky Charm!” 

Her yoyo spun and little magical ladybugs created a… wetsuit? Great.

“Super power.”  
“My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchmacallit- the akuma is hiding.”  
“Well, he’s made entirely out of stone.”  
“His right hand. It’s still closed. He never opens it. It’s like the Russian dolls! The object isn’t on him, it’s hidden in his fist!” She was quite proud of herself for that one.  
“So what’s your plan?”

She looked around for a moment before taking action. She picked up the end of the hose that was near them and made a sort of balloon out of the suit around it. She yoyoed Chat Noirs feet together next.

“Don’t resist. Trust me.” She spun and launched him into Stone Heart’s fist.  
“This girl’s crazy!”  
“Catch me if you can!” She launched herself and he had to open his right hand to catch her, dropping the object. “And now, Alya! Attack!”

Alya got the hint and turned the hose on. Marinette wasn’t the best at science, but she did remember one thing, water cannot be compressed. So hopefully her Lucky Charm wouldn’t break, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t. Stone Heart released her as his fist was forced open. She ran to the dark purple object and stomped on it, releasing a black and purple butterfly. She looked in wonder as she watched it fly away. This seemed to release Ivan from his transformation and he now sat rubbing his head next to Chat Noir.

“This girl is awesome! She’s crazy awesome!”

The object turned back into a piece of paper and she smiled.

“What’s going on? What am I doing here?”  
“You were incredible miss, uh, bug lady. You did it!”  
“We both did it, partner.”  
“Pound it!” They fist bumped in celebration.  
Chat Noir’s ring beeped and Marinette saw he was on his last minute. “You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.”  
“Farewell, M’lady,” he bowed. “Let’s do this again soon, ok?”  
She watched as he ran for a place to detransform. “Uh huh. Not too soon, I hope.”

She looked to Ivan and uncrumpled the paper in her hand. ‘You haven’t even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her. Wuss.’ Aw. Poor guy.

“That’s from Kim. He’s always making fun of me.”  
“You know, you shouldn’t get so bent out of shape about that. There’s no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.”  
“Hey, how do you know my name, miss?”  
“Uh-”  
“Uncanny. Amazing. Spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get bit by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh I’ve got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss, uh-”  
“Ladybug. Call me Ladybug.” 

She ran to A) make a cool exit B) avoid all those questions. She loved Alya, but that was a lot.

“Ladybug. So cool!”

\-------------

Marinette watched the footage Alya had taken on the news.

“I did it Tikki!”  
“See? You were up to it!”

Her mom called up announcing dinner which she excitedly ran down for. Who knew fighting villains could make you so hungry?

As her family finished up dinner, the news was still playing. More of those butterflies were turning people into mini Stone Hearts! She knew she couldn’t do this!

\----------

Adrien sat down in his room with Plagg and dinner while the news played.

“Ladybug. Her name’s Ladybug.” He watched the footage dreamily.  
“Ew! What is this!”  
“Seriously? My personal chef made all this.”  
“How do you expect me to get my energy back after a transformation. I need to eat something more… delicate.”  
Adrien sighed as Plagg dropped his chocolate covered fruits. “Ok, what do you want?”  
“Camembert.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Did I stutter?”

Adrien called for Plagg’s cheese and resigned himself to his fate of smelling like stinky cheese for the rest of eternity. Suddenly he had bigger problems, though, when he noticed the news was reporting people being transformed like the other boy was.

“Plagg, what’s going on? I thought we defeated him.”  
“Did you catch the akuma?”

\----------

“What’s capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?”  
“An akuma can multiply. That’s why it must be captured. If Ivan’s emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stone Heart, then he will control those stone beings and bring them to life as his army!”  
“So that means… This is all my fault! See, Tikki? I’m not cut out to be a superhero! I’m only gonna keep messing up.”  
“Keep calm. It was your first time. You’re going to go back and capture Stone Heart’s akuma and do it successfully!”  
“I can’t! I told you, I’m clumsy. I create disaster all the time. I’ll only make things worse for me and everyone else. Chat Noir will be better off without me. I’m quitting.”  
“You can’t! Chat Noir can’t capture the akumas. He needs you.”  
“If Chat Noir can’t capture the akumas then just find another Ladybug. I told you I’m not cut out for this. I’m sorry, Tikki.” She began to remove her earrings.  
“No! Don’t take the-”  
“Tikki?” 

Marinette found she was alone and felt even more dejected. This was for the best… right?

**Author's Note:**

> Tags for the story will be updated as I add new things. Let me know what you think


End file.
